Los guardianes de la aldea perdida
by DannySaotome
Summary: Los guardianes de una aldea fantasma tienen en su poder un fragmento dentro de un arma peculiar, capaz de absorver la energía espiritual de las personas, incrementando así las fuerzas de los guerreros. ¿Qué harán Inuyasha y sus amigos para evitarlo?


¡Hola!

Es para mí un placer poder compartir con ustedes una nueva historia de mi invensión, esta vez vengo con mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Me costó un poco adaptarme al estilo, porque como saben sólo escribo de Ranma, así que es un cambio que si bien no es enorme, si tiene sus "cosillas" particulares, sin embargo estoy muy contenta con el resultado y estoy orgullosa de haberlo logrado, porque... fue difícil que se me ocurriera algo de Inu. XD

Ok, no más "bla bla bla" a leer:

**Los guardianes de la aldea perdida**

Completamente exhaustos y frustrados de caminar en búsqueda de una aldea en la que pudieran abastecerse, decidieron detenerse a descansar bajo la corteza de un gran árbol.

— ¡Maldición!—Masculló Inuyasha. — ¡No es posible que no haya una sola aldea por estos alrededores, muero de hambre!

—Tranquilízate, pronto encontraremos una, sólo debes ser paciente. —Indicó Miroku mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo en el amplio tronco del árbol.

Un quejido de parte del medio-demonio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el monje.

Rato después Kagome se puso en pie alertando a todos sus compañeros, quienes inquietos por la repentina actitud de la peli-negra decidieron preguntar si había algo mal.

— ¿Está todo en orden?—Inquirió Sango estudiando las facciones de su amiga, que aún permanecía con su mirada fija en algún punto indefinido.

—Siento la presencia de un fragmento…—Murmuró sin alejar su mirada de la zona que analizaba con interés.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento había hecho caso omiso de la conversación, rápidamente se dirigió hacia Kagome para que le indicara el rumbo en el que se encontraba el pequeño trozo de la perla.

— ¿En qué dirección?—Cuestionó el oji-dorado alarmado.

—Es por allí. —Anunció la chica con su brazo erguido indicando la ruta en la que provenía la presencia del poderoso cristal.

—Andando. —Ordenó Inuyasha reclinando un poco su cuerpo para que Kagome pudiera subir a su espalda.

Inmediatamente Miroku y Sango subieron al lomo de Kirara quien siguió de cerca al medio-demonio.

—Señorita Kagome ¿Está segura de lo que dice?—Indagó el monje observando el particular estado en el que se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

—Así es. —Aseguró con convicción. —La presencia se hace cada vez más fuerte.

—Es muy extraño, parece como si estuviéramos dando vueltas en círculo. —Interrumpió Sango examinando su alrededor.

—Es verdad. —Concedió Miroku. —Algo está evitando que nos acerquemos al fragmento.

El oji-dorado se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras, dejó nuevamente a Kagome en el suelo y se dedicó a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Tienen razón, llegamos al mismo punto en el que iniciamos ¡Rayos!—Exclamó Inuyasha con frustración. —Kagome ¿Aún sientes la presencia del fragmento?

—Sí, en esta zona es fuerte, muy fuerte…—Murmuró antes de perder el equilibrio y dejar que su cuerpo se desvaneciera lentamente.

— ¡Kagome!—Gritó la exterminadora preocupada por el repentino colapso de su compañera.

Inuyasha que se encontraba cerca rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos evitando que se golpeara.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Me escuchas?—Inquirió el híbrido moviéndola un poco, buscando de ese modo que reaccionara. Sin embargo nada ocurrió.

Comenzando a perder la calma el oji-dorado y sus compañeros se dedicaron a buscar algún campo de energía o alguna pista que los llevara a creer que Naraku estaba detrás de todo ese embrollo.

—Debemos darnos prisa sino queremos que la señorita Kagome empeore. —Aconsejó Miroku logrando con su comentario preocupar más a Inuyasha.

— ¡Demonios, dejen de esconderse y peleen, criaturas del infierno, no se comporten como unos cobardes!—Vociferó el medio demonio enfurecido.

— ¿A quiénes llamas cobardes?— Preguntó mordazmente una voz que parecía provenir de dos siluetas que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos.

Inuyasha dejó suavemente a Kagome sobre el césped y en un movimiento rápido desenfundó a colmillo de acero.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Bufó dedicándoles una fulminante mirada.

—Tranquilízate, muchacho, no seas precipitado, permítenos presentarnos a nosotros mismos como es debido. —Habló la voz de una mujer esta vez.

La sombra que los cubría comenzaba a disiparse con cada paso que daban. Finalmente sus verdaderos rostros pudieron verse con claridad, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer con imponente presencia, acompañados de armas bastante peculiares.

—Somos Aoki y Shengo Lee, los guardianes de la aldea fantasma. —Expuso el hombre enalteciendo el nombre de donde provenía.

— ¿Aldea fantasma?—Preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

—Así es, nuestra aldea ha tenido que ser protegida de invasores que sólo buscan apoderarse del fragmento de la perla de Shikon que poseemos, por esa razón hemos creado este bosque, esperando que los demonios y otros seres que deseen nuestro cristal, mueran intentando buscarlo. Siendo así, el único destino que les queda es vagar en círculos por este interminable bosque hasta perecer.

—Entonces… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Kagome? ¿Por qué está en ese estado? ¿Se debe a algún secreto del bosque?—Meditó Sango ladeando un poco su rostro hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Esa chica tenía un poder espiritual bastante especial, así que absorbimos sus poderes para que no se convirtiera en una amenaza. —Contestó uno de los guardianes. —Pero eso no es todo, también nos permitió aumentar nuestras fuerzas.

— ¡Maldito!—Bufó Inuyasha corriendo a gran velocidad para alcanzarlos. —Después de que se enfrenten a mí, no les quedarán ganas de seguir hablando.

Aoki se movió a gran velocidad, esquivando ágilmente la espada de Inuyasha que al dar de lleno contra el suelo terminó por clavarse con fuerza en él. Shengo quien se encontraba varios metros lejos del híbrido, apresuró el paso y se acercó peligrosamente a él aprovechando que se encontraba desarmado; cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, el bastón que hasta ese momento parecía inofensivo se convirtió en una peligrosa hoz con más de una punta filosa en la parte superior. Con vigor intentó golpear a Inuyasha quien aún luchaba por apartar a colmillo de acero de la tierra.

La poderosa arma de Shengo se encontraba a punto de partir en dos al oji-dorado, sin embargo un gran boomerang se interpuso evitando que golpeara a Inuyasha y al mismo tiempo le concedió la oportunidad de poder extraer su espada. Pronto logró apoderarse de colmillo y corrió alejándose del fuerte guardián para a continuación atacarlo con el viento cortante.

El boomerang de Sango regresó en el momento justo en el que el poderoso ataque había dado de lleno al par de hermanos.

Miroku quien se quedó junto a Kagome por órdenes de la castaña, observaba cuidadosamente como a través del humo, se encontraban de pie ambos guerreros completamente ilesos sin haber sufrido un solo rasguño.

—Pero qué…—Indagó Inuyasha viendo que su ataque no causó efecto alguno.

A lo lejos se podía divisar una muy definida barrera protectora que Aoki creó para protegerse.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Inquirió la exterminadora viendo como en las manos su enemiga sostenía un arma en forma de círculo con un objeto girando a gran velocidad en su interior.

Finalmente el humo se dispersó en su totalidad al tiempo que el misterioso objeto dejaba de girar, cuando se detuvo al fin, el campo de energía que había creado para protegerse fue desvaneciéndose. Ahora podía apreciarse claramente la verdadera forma del extraño instrumento.

Dentro del objeto con borde circular dorado se encontraba un corazón rojo hecho de cristal. Un objeto muy particular a ojos de cualquiera.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Rió estruendosamente la dueña del arma que dejó perplejos a todos. — ¿Sorprendidos?

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que la giro-esfera de la energía los dejó bastante impresionados ¿No es así?—Secundó Shengo a los alardeos de a su hermana.

—Un momento. —Habló Miroku. —Esa giro- esfera no sólo los protegió, sino que usó la energía de la señorita Kagome para crear ese campo de energía.

— ¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Inuyasha completamente atónito.

— ¡Pero qué listo!—Concedió el guardián. —Supiste analizar muy bien el aura del campo, monje, pero te equivocas en una cosa, no solamente usamos la energía y el poder de tu amiga, también está en su interior el aura de varias personas y sacerdotisas que han enviado a nuestro territorio a entrenar y que han muerto intentando localizar la salida.

—Es… Esa arma contiene un… fragmento… de la perla… puedo verlo. —Tartamudeó Kagome con su mano temblorosa indicando el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño cristal.

— ¡Ka…Kagome!—Profirió Inuyasha con una mezcla de tranquilidad y alegría.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tienes energía? ¿Y cómo… Sabes la ubicación exacta del…?—Cuestionó sorprendida la mujer guardiana.

—Basta de habladurías, ahora que sé dónde está el fragmento van a lamentar haber usado la energía espiritual de Kagome. —Amenazó el oji-dorado con altivez.

—Inu…yasha… son demonios… no te dejes confundir… por su olor… ellos son… peligrosos. —Musitó débilmente la azabache alertando aún más al medio demonio y a Sango quienes se encontraban pelando con los guerreros.

—Eso no puede ser. —Refutó Inuyasha sorprendido por la repentina revelación de Kagome. —Su olor es como el de un ser humano ordinario pero… ¿Cómo?

—Esa chica está comenzando a molestarme. —Bramó la guardiana irritada. —Debemos deshacernos de ella.

Dicho esto abandonó a Sango en mitad de la contienda para dirigirse hacia su nuevo objetivo: Kagome. Abrió su mano y a gran velocidad se encaminó hacia ella con el propósito de estrangularla, sin embargo antes de poder tocarla Miroku se interpuso envolviéndose en un forcejeo que se prolongó por varios minutos.

Inuyasha quien se encontraba inmerso en la batalla, intentaba noquear a su enemigo para poder proteger a Kagome, no obstante, no le resultó tan fácil poder deshacerse de Shengo.

_Si uso el viento cortante sin que su hermana esté aquí, tal vez pueda destruirlo. _Pensó el moreno poniendo en marcha su estrategia. Una vez más un resplandor dorado cubrió el lugar iluminando y destruyendo gran parte de él.

Luego de que el viento cortante se desvaneciera y que una cortina de humo nuevamente se propagara, una luz blanquecina embargo el bosque dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el medio demonio.

—No seas ingenuo, aunque Aoki no esté conmigo el poder de la giro-esfera me protegerá, no hay nada que puedas hacer para destruirme. —Expuso triunfalmente el guardián. —Ahora recibe mi poder, vas a morir muy pronto maldito híbrido.

Inuyasha rápidamente usó a colmillo de acero como escudo para protegerse de ataque de su rival, al tiempo que pensaba en alguna maniobra para contrarrestar el poder de la barrera creada con la energía de Kagome.

El centelleo del poder demoniaco del arma de Shengo le dificultaba ver a la peli-negra algo de lo que ocurría con Inuyasha, así que aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distrayendo a Aoki, usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse en pie y buscar su arco junto a las flechas.

Con lentitud se incorporó y buscó la mirada de Miroku y Sango quienes rápidamente la observaron sorprendidos por su tenacidad. Minutos más tarde lograron reunir a la guardiana junto a su hermano tal y como lo había señalado Kagome.

Suplicándoles con la mirada que resistieran un poco más, la sacerdotisa se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de recibir ataques por parte de Shengo.

—Inu…yasha…—Balbuceó la peli-negra acercándose a él. —Tengo una… idea.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso, tonta!—Rezongó el medio demonio con preocupación.

—Pídele que… te ataque con su poder… demoniaco una vez más. —Musitó Kagome a punto de desplomarse.

— ¡Estás loca, no funcionará, no permitiré que me ataque contigo aquí!—Respondió el oji-dorado negándose completamente a la petición de su interlocutora.

— ¡Hazlo ahora, Inuyasha!—Ordenó Kagome enojada.

—Está bien. —Concedió a regañadientes. —Hey, idiota, si es que aún te quedan energías intenta atacarme de nuevo.

—Maldito can, vas a lamentar haberme retado de ese modo. —Amenazó Shengo haciendo uso de todo su poder.

Miroku y Sango, corrieron para protegerse del impacto y se refugiaron detrás del troco de un árbol.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!—Gritó Aoki extrañada por el comportamiento de sus enemigos.

El resplandor blanquecino se intensificaba con rapidez justo tras la guardiana quien al percatarse de que se encontraba rodeada por el poder de su hermano, inmediatamente activó la giro-esfera.

— ¡Ahora!—Bramó Kagome con su arco ya listo para disparar la flecha con lo último de su energía.

Colmillo de acero palpitó al tiempo que Kagome daba la orden, inmediatamente Inuyasha tomó su espada quien al sentir la energía demoniaca fue creando dos potentes torbellinos, que se unieron con el resplandor violeta de la flecha que acababa de lanzar la peli-negra, alcanzando directamente el centro del corazón en la giro-esfera, provocando que esta se detuviera por completo y que el cristal de la perla se desprendiera de ella.

Los poderosos torbellinos fueron destruyendo el ahora débil campo de energía creado por la guardiana y consumiendo todo a su paso, llevándose con ellos los cuerpos de los dos hermanos guerreros.

Un momento después el bosque desapareció dejando al descubierto una aldea abandonada.

Kagome quien había hecho uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, sonrió complacida de que todo acabara y se dejó caer completamente agotada. Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta uno de los futones de las antiguas residencias.

—Qué bueno que todo terminó, y al menos, querido Inuyasha, encontramos una aldea. —Bromeó Miroku dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda a su amigo.

—Qué gracioso, esto no sirve de nada, está abandonada y no hay comida. —Lo corrigió el oji-dorado reconociendo que no encontraría alimento allí.

—Chicos, la gente de la aldea está despertando, al aparecer permanecieron dormidos porque Aoki y Shengo robaban su energía para protegerse. —Explicó Sango acompañada de varias personas.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos de esas criaturas, creímos que nadie podría hacerles frente. —Confesó un anciano.

—Sí, perdimos las esperanzas. —Lo secundó otra mujer con un niño pequeño. —Por esa razón queremos agradecerles con una cena y si gustan también pueden pasar la noche aquí.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. —Agradeció Miroku en nombre de sus compañeros. —Estaremos complacidos de permanecer aquí esta noche.

Después de la cena Kagome salió a caminar un rato, necesitaba aire fresco después de un día tan agitado.

— ¿Y, qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Inuyasha desde la puerta de la cabaña.

—Sólo vine a caminar un poco. —Contestó la azabache.

— ¿Kagome… Cómo es que lo sabías?—Inquirió el oji-dorado. — ¿Cómo sabías que en realidad eran demonios?

—Sentí que intentaban controlarme, en ese estado y mientras luchaba por mantenerme dentro de mí misma escuché una conversación que sostenían, así fue como lo supe. —Explicó.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones podía oírse.

—Como me gusta el cielo de esta época, las estrellas aquí son realmente hermosas. —Comentó Kagome admirando el firmamento.

—Siempre dices esas cosas extrañas.

—Es la verdad. —Dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

Él no dijo nada, sólo apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y disfrutó de cálido contacto.

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leerme, es un gusto para mí que lo hagan. Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a las personas que agregan mis historias a sus alertas, a los que día a día me leen, a los que se toman el tiempo para regalarme un comentario y a los que simplemente se pasan a curiosear.

Espero que les haya gustado,  
>Un besote!<p> 


End file.
